Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of single-channel or multi-channel optical connections. Use is made thereby of optical connectors--also designated ferrules or endpieces--for connecting one or more optical fibers for optical coupling. Within the scope of the present invention, an optical fiber is understood as a conductor capable of guiding and relaying an optical signal, such as optical fiber sets, optical fiber ribbons or optical conductors constructed on a substrate. The connector may be constructed as a plug-in connector, a socket-contact or mixed form, and can form a coupling-capable optical port of a circuit or printed circuit board, or a termination of an optical fiber cable.
The invention, particularly, pertains to a connector for the optical connection of one or more optical fibers. The connector has a basic body with a coupling end face, at which the optical fiber or fibers terminate. At least one separate aligning element is fastened on the basic body and extends beyond the coupling end face.
Such an optical connector has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,868 to Kakii et al. (European published patent application EP 0 642 043 A1). A basic body of that optical connector comprises two complementary shells and a plastic injection coating. The basic body has parallel V-grooves for holding individual optical fiber ends, which end with their coupling end faces on a common coupling end face of the basic body. Further V-grooves, which are situated opposite one another to form a receptacle for centering pins (aligning element), are worked into the two shells. The aligning elements are fixed in the V-grooves by casting or bonding and serve to align the optical connector accurately in position with reference to a corresponding coupling partner. In order to achieve a high coupling efficiency, the aim is thus to ensure that the optical fiber ends are aligned precisely with reference to optical elements (for example further optical fiber ends) of the coupling partner.
When assembling the prior art connector, it is necessary, at least during the application and the curing of the casting material, to have precise holding devices for positioning the aligning elements (centering pins) in order actually to retain the aligning elements in the desired position relative to the optical fiber ends. In terms of production engineering, the connector is complicated with regard to manipulation, metering and application of the casting medium for fixing the aligning elements. The overall effect of this is to increase the cycle times, the production period and thus the production costs.